Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) deployments are increasing in prevalence because the AMI deployments can reduce labor costs as well as provide real-time data associated with a fleet of utility meters. In particular, AMI metering devices can report real-time power outage data to a user interface for a region or service area. A power outage may occur because of a weather related event in the area of the metering device. As a result, the real-time data associated with the fleet of meters can be used to indicate the effect of weather in an area.